1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of communication technologies, and more specifically, to a method and a phone terminal for diverting call.
2. Description of Prior Art
At present, communication tools have taken their way into everything of daily life. A user may have several communication terminals. Various terminals may have different communication qualities and communication costs due to their different operators, different operating modes, or different techniques. In terms of cost, the terminals may be categorized into ones of free cost, ones of charged-on-one-side cost, and ones of charged-on-both-side cost. Alternatively, in terms of communication quality, the terminals may be categorized into ones of good qualities, ones of noises, ones of large delays, and ones of intermittences. Or alternatively, in terms of convenience, the terminals may be categorized into fixed ones such as fixed-line phones, ones with small mobility such as cordless phones, and ones with large mobility such as GSM handsets. Taking all those factors into account, there are many choices when a user is selecting a communication-terminal.
Conventionally, call is diverted by the following methods.
The Chinese patent application CN 02226466.3 entitled “Automatic Call Forwarder for Phone” and the Chinese patent application CN 022248610.0 entitled “Apparatus for Diverting Calls for Handset” have disclosed the following technique. A handset number is registered in advance and thus is bonded to a fixed phone number. A seat for a handset is provided beside a fixed phone. When there is a handset inserted into the seat, the fixed phone is automatically triggered to send a signal indicating “handset being seated” to a switch. Then, all incoming calls directed to the handset number from fixed phones are intercepted in the fixed phone network, and are forwarded to a fixed phone associated with this handset. Such technique is termed as “traveler home”. Though this technique can divert call, there must be a particular phone in a particular place, and thus its application is strictly limited.
According to the prior call diverting techniques, a phone number to receive calls is set in advance, and calls to a handset are forwarded to the previously set phone. However, usually the following problem is encountered: after a user sets the call diverting for the first time, he/she often forgets to cancel the setting of call diverting, and thus misses many calls. For example, if it is set that calls directed to a handset are forwarded to an office phone but such diverting setting is not canceled after the off-duty time, then all calls to the handset will be forwarded to the office phone after the off-duty time. However, in the office there is no one who will answer these calls during the off-duty period. Thus, there may be some important calls which cannot reach a person who carries the handset. There is also another situation where forwarded calls may be missed. After the call diverting is set, a phone with a number to which calls are to be forwarded is down due to various factors, and thus calls are missed. For example, calls are intended to be forwarded to another mobile terminal C. However, if the mobile terminal C is out of power or is turned off, then all calls may be missed. According to the Chinese patent application CN 200310124456.0 entitled “Method Enabling Mobile Phone to Select Phone Number to Which Incoming Calls Are to Be Forwarded”, appropriate technical changes are made to existing diverting methods in telecommunication networks, such as Diverting-No-Answer or Diverting-Busy, without increasing hardware costs. When there is an incoming call, in a manner of call waiting, an instant call diverting operation is carried out on a handset in a gap. However, it involves the call diverting, and thus users will be charged for the cost of the call diverting. This is because resources of mobile operators are assumed. Further, such solution cannot provide call diverting during a conversation.
The Chinese patent application CN 95196683.9 entitled “System and Method Capable of Selectively Receiving Calls without Establishing Voice Communication” has proposed a cellular wireless communication system and a method, comprising reply delay means for receiving calls from a source phone without establishing voice communication between a cell phone and the source phone. As a result, if a user is dealing with another important matter and thus is not able to answer a call, then he/she can answer the call as soon as possible after he/she has handled that matter. However, in this method, the delay mechanism is only established at the receiving party, and the calling party has not been taken into account. If the calling party wants to contact the receiving party, he/she should wait on line. Therefore, though this method has been proposed for a long time, it has not been applied yet. Further, this invention must be applied to cell phones, and thus its application is limited.
The Chinese patent application CN 95194243.3 entitled “Cell Phones and Method for Opening Voice Channel between It and Source Phone without Establishing Voice Communication” has proposed steps similar to those in the application CN 95196683.9, comprising shutting off operations of a microphone and a speaker when a communication channel is established, and notifying information about another terminal by means of this communication channel. However, it has not disclosed how to enable the end initiating the call to automatically initiate the call.
As can be seen, it is desired to solve the problem about how to enable a user to conveniently select a receiving terminal before or during a conversation without involving the call diverting methods provided by operators, which are implemented in switches and must be set in advance.